


My favourite 'welcome home' ...

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M, mentioning of Ashley, mentioning of Tachibana, mentioning of Tooma, mentioning of Tsukumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotsuma once again has stayed out late ... BRAND NEW FIC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My favourite 'welcome home' ...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Uragiri
> 
> Pairings: Shusei X Hotsuma
> 
> Spoilers: mentioning off the case in Kyoto and off the ordeal with Ashley

** My favourite ‘welcome home’ ... **

Hotsuma neared the double brown door that led to the living room of the Twilight Mansion.  Once again he had been out late.  Outside it was already dark.  During his walk home, he had thrown on more than one occasion his head in his neck to gaze at the shining stars above him that populated the darkened sky.  Even now, years later, they still held a mystical pull over him.  Even before he had started to share them with Shusei, had he already been in love with them.  Perhaps it was due to their silent promise that even in the darkest moments a light could still shine and break through the blackening.  Nothing could stop light …

 

Hotsuma’s hand closed around the door handle and he pushed the door open.  His schoolbag was slung over his shoulder.   His head lowered and his eyes closed in surrender, the blond not feeling up to starting a fight over the obvious lecture he was sure going to get from Tachibana for having been out this late without any word of warning. 

 

Rustling of clothes reached his eyes as the Mansion’s steward rose up from the couch.  The sound was enough to spark a tiny form of resistance in the blond Zweilt after all and he opened his mouth to start to defend himself.

 

“Welcome home.” The soft and unexpected voice effectively made any sound of protest die down in Hotsuma’s throat.  His head snapped up and he stared surprised at the occupant of the room.  Shusei was standing at the large two person couch, his attention completely focussed on him and a small but kind smile played around his lips whilst his green golden eyes sparkled fondly.  The brunet Zweilt had already changed out of his school uniform and was wearing Hotsuma’s favourite combo of clothing on the brunet.  A black pair of pants and the lose blue shirt with long sleeves.

 

Hotsuma blinked once and then let his eyes roam across the room before they settled anew on his partner.  “Where is Tachibana?”

 

Shusei’s smile grew.  “He wanted to catch a marathon of some show on tv so I promised him to wait up for you.  He dragged an entire buffet upstairs to his room to survive the marathon with a wailing Tooma behind him as he was only dragging snacks upstairs and not something healthy.”

 

Hotsuma huffed in reply.  After all these years they were used to their housemates’ antics.  He let his schoolbag drop to the ground and walked up to Shusei.  Up close he could see that Shusei’s hair was still lightly damp.  The brunet had not only changed but also taken a shower, a sign that Shusei had already been home for a while.

 

“How was it at the police station?” The blond let his eyes scan his partner’s face thoroughly as he looked for any signs of fatigue or a masked headache.  Thankfully he couldn’t discover any. 

 

“The usual,” Shusei replied.  “Tsukumo’s Ears of God came actually more in handy than my talent did this time around.”

 

“Good,” Hotsuma said.  He reached out and brushed a lose strand of hair back behind Shusei’s ear.  “Perhaps they won’t have to call you in every time anymore if Tsukumo’s talent is starting to show its usefulness.”

 

Shusei gave his partner a small, conceding smile.  They both knew that this would never happen but for a moment it felt nice to pretend and indulge into the fantasy.

 

Hotsuma’s hand moved from the brunet’s ear to Shusei’s cheek where it remained.  He leaned forward and breached the final distance between them as he pressed his lips to Shusei’s in a gentle, loving kiss.  In the past Shusei had waited up for him on more than one occasion to greet him back home, but ever since the horrible and almost having gone wrong experience in Kyoto, things had changed.  Both had stopped playing around and had stopped hiding their feelings.  And that pleased Hotsuma enormously cause whilst in the past Shusei greeting him upon coming home had always made him feel warm inside, wanted and cared for, none of those greetings could ever hold a candle to how Shusei waiting for him made him feel now.  This way of being welcomed home was eternally a million times better.  This was his favourite way of being welcomed home.

 

Hotsuma pulled lightly back so he could look into Shusei’s green golden eyes.  As always they were shining with love for him and once again Hotsuma found himself thanking the heaven’s up above that he and Shusei had been granted this chance despite having fucked up already so many times like when with Ashley and the aftermath.  But that was all in the past and he’d be damned to ever let Shusei slip away from him ever again.  They belonged together and he wouldn’t let anything or anyone ever tear them apart anew.

 

Hotsuma hooked his hands together behind Shusei’s neck and let his forehead touch against the brunet’s as he stared lightly down upon his partner due to their small height difference.  He breathed softly against his partner’s lips before he captured them anew with his own.  “I’m home.”

                                   ----------------------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
